Intraducibles
by Cero-A-La-Izquierda
Summary: Serie de viñetas sin relación alguna en la que se explican los términos intraducibles de algunos idiomas. XIV: Meraki.
1. I

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y, obviamente, los términos ocupados tampoco.

* * *

 ** _I:_**

 ** _Hyggelig_**

A Noruega le gustaba mirar a Dinamarca cuando dormía.

O, más bien, a Lukas Bondevik, la persona, le gustaba mirar a Mathias Kohler mientras dormía.

Lo hacía sentir... más cálido.

Su respiración pausada, las facciones relajadas, la ligera sonrisa y el silencio acogedor de la habitación lo hacen sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Se sentía como un hogar debía de hacerlo.

Luego de siglos de idas y vueltas forzadas, podía sentirse de aquella forma, relajado incluso, pese a que era un adjetivo que nadie le asignaría al noruego, sin la preocupación de que en una próxima batalla debería separarse de él, o de que el mayor tuviera intenciones de conquistar su territorio _literalmente_.

La eternidad _tendría_ que sentirse de aquella manera, todos los días sin falta, solía decirse a si mismo.

Había encontrado el lugar acogedor y cómodo que todos deberían tener.

Y por eso, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los recién abiertos de Dinamarca, y dijo «Hyggelig», él lo comprendió y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que podían hacer de la paz un estilo de vida.

Porque _Mathias_ era su hogar.

* * *

 _ **Hyggelig: Estar cómodo en un lugar acogedor, tanto literalmente como metafóricamente.**_

* * *

N/A:

Y así serán estos... ¿drabbles? ¿viñetas? no sé el término correcto :c

Espero les haya gustado la idea, porque, la verdad, yo estoy obsesionada con las palabras intraducibles :3

Críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas, todo se acepta.

¡Un beso!


	2. II

**_II:_**

 ** _La douleur exquise._**

Francia suspiró.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa forma? Él, que se jactaba de ser el país del amor, tan derrotado por semejante tema.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no logró apartar la vista.

Era injusto, todo aquello lo era. Como si no hubiese sufrido suficiente, como si no doliera demasiado el fingir estar en perfecto estado cada noche, para pasársela entre amantes temporales.

Y ahí estaba él, tan incorruptible, tan inocente —o quizás no, y eso era lo peor—, hasta angelical.

Se notaba incómodo, y deseó poder acercarse y hablarle, porque nadie más lo hacía.

Sonrió tristemente mientras Canadá esperaba para dar su opinión, sin dejarse vencer. Lamentó el momento de haberlo hecho su colonia, si lo hubiese pensado mejor, hubiese sabido que en un futuro se convertiría en un ser tan luminoso e inalcanzable, que ya sólo podría verlo como a un hermano mayor, casi una figura paterna.

La mirada violácea chocó contra la azul del europeo.

El menor sonrió, tranquilo, sin figurarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su antiguo tutor.

Y así era mejor.

Francia se vería recluido al dolor de saber que nunca podría tenerlo, porque lo quería lo suficiente como para no profanarlo de ninguna manera posible.

* * *

 _La douleur exquise(Francés):_ el dolor que se siente cuando se desea a alguien que no se puede tener.


	3. III

_III:_

 _Cafuné_

Holanda _necesitaba_ aquel momento de calma en ocasiones.

Las manos del otro desarmando su peinado, perdiéndose con el tacto sereno de sus dedos, sintiendo como la somnolencia lo atacaba y él mismo se dejaba ir, mientras Portugal hablaba de manera pausada.

No lo necesitaba del modo en que lo hacía con un buen cigarrillo luego de horas de papeleo, o como lo hacía con una pipa llena de hierva cuando sus nervios no daban más. Era incluso más fuerte.

Podían pasar horas en aquella actividad, y pese a que Holanda no era el mejor interlocutor del mundo, sabía que le gustaba cuando Portugal le hablaba, no por lo que dijese, aunque sonase extraño, sino por el tono grave y calmo de su voz, por la forma en que su acento hacía todas las palabras mágicas. Por la forma en que sus labios se movían lentamente y el rubio no podía resistirse a interrumpir la caricia en su cabello para besarlos, con tranquilidad, profundamente.

Y se separarían al mismo tiempo, siempre sincronizados, y volverían a la posición anterior, a disfrutar de la mutua compañía, de la seguridad y calidez que proporcionaba un amante que no escaparía. Y volverían allí, a una intimidad más allá de la que el simple sexo podía entregar, que se podía lograr sólo con una silenciosa caricia.

—Te quiero —susurró el castaño, casi más bajo que su respiración, con una sonrisa.

Y Holanda se permitió corresponderla.

* * *

 ** _Cafuné_** , portugués: el acto de acariciar tiernamente el cabello de un ser querido.

* * *

Bueno... la personalidad de estos dos se me hace taaan difícil, espero no haya sido un total fiasco, porque amo la pareja así como un montón, y hay tan poco de ellos que me decidí a hacerles un capítulo aquí.

También, me declaro cafunehólica., ¿alguien más? ¿no? okay :c

Farvel! :D


	4. IV

_VI:_

 _Schadenfreude_

Prusia estaba plenamente convencido de su condición de mala persona, pero, como de todas maneras le daba lo mismo, le gustaba sentarse en la sala de reuniones a ver como ardía el mundo.

No de forma literal, por suerte.

Romano se encontraba gritando a España de forma tal que todos se habían quedado callados, lo que al italiano no le importaba mientras que el español estaba tan concentrado en esquivar golpes que ni lo notaba.

Prusia intentó ocultar la sonrisa que surgía en sus labios, aunque se extendía con tal facilidad que se le hizo imposible.

No sabía con seguridad que había pasado con esos dos, al parecer, según los murmullos que intercambiaban no muy disimuladamente Hungría y Japón, el ibérico había dado un inocente beso en la mejilla al más joven. Graso error.

Una vez que todos estuvieron más calmados, gracias a Alemania, y discutiesen todo lo que tenían que discutir sin llegar a ningún lado, el mismo rubio dio el pase para retirarse, a lo que Prusia, como si tuviera un resorte, se levantó y se acercó a Italia del Sur.

— ¡Roma! —chilló cuando se acercó a abrazarlo, y el castaño se dejó, casi con hastío, pero el albino sabía que no era así, ¿quién podría hartarse de su asombrosa persona?—. Invítame a un buen lugar, _liebe_ —dijo en voz alta, mientras veía la cara de sorpresa/furia/celos de España.

—Tú invitas, bastardo, tuve que trabajar, no como tú, maldición ¿qué demonios vienes a hacer a este lugar?

Prusia no respondió y en su lugar le sacó la lengua al país de la pasión, sin que el que era su novio desde hace dos semanas lo notara.

Oh, como disfrutaba la desgracia de los demás.

Ser una mala —y genial— persona le encantaba.

* * *

 ** _Schadenfreude,_** alemán: Complacerse maliciosamente con la desgracia ajena.


	5. V

_V:_

 _Forelsket_

No era normal.

Ambos sabían que no lo era en lo absoluto.

Y, para ser honestos, les importaba más bien poco.

Hong Kong cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos en carpetas perfectamente alineadas, como si de una computadora se tratase. Islandia, mucho menos cuadriculado, tragó saliva y apretó los puños para devolverse al planeta Tierra.

La sensación de que sus estómagos flotaban en la atmósfera no se les quitaba, sin embargo.

¿Era eso el amor, acaso?

Ninguno era del tipo cursi, por lo que decidieron no etiquetarlo de forma alguna, no es como si lo necesitaran, después de todo, tenían años, décadas, siglos quizá, para saberlo con seguridad.

Pero cuando el europeo tomó por la nuca al asiático, junto sus labios en un segundo beso e hizo latir aceleradamente sus corazones, era imposible negar que, como mínimo, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

En ese momento, podían ser jóvenes por siempre, viviendo un primer amor que, si bien no protagonizaría películas en la pantalla grande, _podría_ marcar sus vidas por siempre. O no.

Nadie sabe.

Y en eso radica el primer amor: la incertidumbre y la inexplicable felicidad —o terror— que eso conlleva.

* * *

 ** _Forelsket (noruego): La euforia de enamorarse por primera vez._**


	6. VI

_VI:_

 _Duende_

España se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta abierta.

Al otro lado de ésta, Austria tocaba una pieza magistral que el español no pudo identificar, pero que hizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieran en punta.

Aunque no lograba disfrutarla del todo. La imagen de un Roderich con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración en la que se sumía cuando tocaba, era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la cabeza de Antonio, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa tomara lugar en su cara —una _sonrisa_ , y no la mueca plagada de dientes blancos y mejillas estiradas que ofrecía a todo el mundo—, apenas una ligera curvatura en sus labios. Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del pianista, cayendo en las teclas y haciendo que su mano se deslizase.

La frustración invadió sus facciones, pero unos aplausos lo hicieron desviar la vista.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontró con la mirada verde, que lo observaba con atención. A él, no a sus manos o al instrumento.

Y esperó a que le dijese algo, que lo alabara o lo molestara por aquél último desliz, que ampliara la sonrisa, que la deshiciera por completo. _Lo que fuera_ , mientras dejara de verlo de aquella forma inusualmente atenta.

España siempre prefirió las fotografías o pinturas, arte más tangible. Pero no podía negar que Austria ponía una excelente música de fondo para su propia imagen.

Tragó saliva, aún algo encandilado.

—Fue mágico.

Casi tanto como la sonrisa que le regaló el músico al oír sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **Duende (español): el misterioso poder que puede tener una obra de arte para emocionar profundamente a una persona.**_

* * *

Ya había hecho un Prumano, así que, para traicionar mis OTPs correctamente, el SpAus era necesario.

No es una pareja tan masiva, pero YOLO...

¿Comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte? Todo es bienvenido.


	7. VII

**_VII:_**

 _ ** _Mamihlapinatape_ i **_

Tocó a la puerta con manos temblorosas. La noche era sorprendentemente fría, pero sabía no era por eso.

Abrieron, y los ojos castaños se separaron del piso en el acto, porque los verdes los atraían como imanes, pese a la molestia que reflejaran.

Una sonrisa a medio hacer y un ceño fruncido se intercambiaron.

— ¿Qué hacés acá, Chile? —cuestionó el rubio, más compuesto, más indiferente.

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta del moreno.

¿Qué había ido a hacer ahí?

Se paralizó. No tenía idea de como decirlo. Fue un impulso el tomar el avión, el cruzar la cordillera y el decirle al taxista que se marchara, que no necesitaría más de sus servicios.

Había sido un imbécil. ¿Acaso pensó que le perdonaría todo sólo apareciendo frente a su casa? Iban ocho años en que no se hablaban, siquiera el pacto hecho por sus jefes lo había logrado. Porque Argentina era un rencoroso y Chile era demasiado orgulloso como para dar una disculpa en condiciones.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando escapar, pero se arrepintió.

¿Qué importaba dejarse en ridículo? El rubio no le volvería a hablar. No tenía nada que perder. Tampoco le dio la cara.

—Se terminó todo —masculló, expulsando palabras aún más rápido que normalmente—. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo —tragó saliva—. Me voy. Perdona.

No sabía si eso último era por aparecer de improviso, o por su comportamiento en la última década, pero lo dijo, y se dio por satisfecho.

Volteó para hecharle una última mirada a su vecino.

También lo veía.

Se observaron bien por primera vez en años.

Manuel se marchó.

— _¿Querés pasar? —_ preguntó Martín, al aire.

* * *

 _ **Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan [lengua indígena de Tierra del Fuego, Argentina-Chile]): La mirada cargada de signficado que comparten dos personas que desean iniciar algo, pero que son reacias a dar el primer paso para comenzar.**_

* * *

Sé que la viñeta no es como, exactamente, la palabra. Pero es que hace poco leí este adorable y dulcísimo headcanon de la maravillosa y amabilísima SalyKon, que me permitió usarlo, y pudo connmigo, debía escribirlo :'D

Creo que me salió bastante bien, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció en un comentario, son gratis aún *wink, wink*

¡Un beso!


	8. VIII

_VIII:_

 _L'appel du vide_

Bélgica la miró como se mira a las cosas que uno desea conservar por siempre en la memoria.

Podía oir su propio pulso en los oidos, lo que ya ni siquiera la sorprendía, sino que le gustaba, porque era reconfortante el saber que quería a alguien de modo tal que su corazón se aceleraba.

Mientras tanto, Hungría hablaba totalmente absorta en sus propias palabras, sin notar que hacía unos minutos la rubia había dejado de prestarle atención, como siempre hacía, para perderse un rato en sus ojos.

Era extraña la sensación de vértigo que le producía el mirarla.

Si algún defecto tenía Bélgica —más allá del hecho de ser un poco habladora y chismosa—, estaba el de ser una impulsiva adicta a la adrenalina. Y, en ese momento, lo que más se la producía era estar cerca de Hungría, que continuaba hablando de sus nuevas _ships_.

Era un poco como cuando vas en una montaña rusa y ésta está a punto de llegar al punto más alto. Un poco como si su estómago quedara atrás. Un poco como si estuviera apunto de vomitar el desayuno, pese a que esto último fuera mucho menos romántico. Un poco como si el vacio la llamara para que saltara desde un risco y arruinara su amistad, el incontenible deseo de autodestrucción, quizás.

Entonces la rubia, buscando un poco más de esa perfecta adrenalina, se inclinó y besó a la castaña en los labios.

Inmediatamente, su corazón dio un salto, como si despegase en un cohete directo al sol, o algo igual de suicida.

La húngara parpadeó confundida un par de veces.

No diría que la adrenalina era una de sus cosas preferidas, pero de todas formas sonrió, volviendo a por un segundo beso.

Saltar desde las alturas no siempre podía terminar mal.

* * *

 _ **L'appel du vide (francés): Literalmente "la llamada del vacío", traducido como "la necesidad de saltar desde lugares altos", o de hacer algo que te dispare la adrenalina.**_

* * *

Ay, no sé, como que ésta pareja puede conmigo. ¡DENLE AMOR A MIS NIÑAS! okno. Son mi otepé yuri, las amo 3 y Bel habla francés so... eso ayudó. Están algo Ooc, pero piedad :c

Y, bueno... tengo un montón de palabras aún, y unos cuantos drabbles más, escritos y terminados... pero la cosa es que no se me ocurren parejas, porque soy muy complicada y quiero que todo calce, but I can't(?), por lo cual ME ENCANTARÍA que fueran tan amables de decirme alguna ship. Soy bastante abierta en cuanto a eso, por lo que seguramente podré escribirlo, o moriré en el intento.

Un beso 3


	9. IX

_IX:_

 _L'esprit de l'escalier_

Romano abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido.

¡¿Quién demonios se creía el nazi para hacerle aquello?!

Se sonrojó en el acto.

—No te callabas —explicó Alemania, con toda la calma del mundo.

¿Qué no se callaba? ¿Él, Romano, no se callaba? ¿Qué mierda le importaba aquella patata parlante si se callaba o no? ¿Quién era para decirle que se callara? ¡Podía hablar cuanto le viniera en gana!

—T-Tú... asquerosa masa de músculos... ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué? —balbuceó, sin lograr articular ninguna palabra.

—No deberías ir por ahí insultando a las personas, menos cuando no las conoces.

¿Pensaba que él era como el imbécil de su hermano, que se dejaría hacer y luego asentiría con una sonrisita boba? ¡Se equivocaba de italiano! Ni a su abuelo le dejaba darle esos consejos inútiles sin que saliera mal parado. Mierda, que Romano era absolutamente adulto, y nadie debía decirle que hacer y que no, y mucho menos besarlo sin su permiso, sobre todo si no era una linda chica. _Sobre menos_ , si era un alemán nada atractivo, petado a esteroides. Ahora lo callaría él, pero con un buen puñetazo, para demostrar que era mucho más masculino que aquel rubito maricón que besaba para callar a quien era obviamente un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Pues para tu puta información, no me interesa, ni a mí ni a nadie, conocerte mejor, bastardo, porque sabes a patatas —refutó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero frente a él había un hombre que, por supuesto, no era Alemania.

—Uh... señor, debe desalojar la sala, necesito limpiar esto.

— ¡Chigi!

¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a dejarlo hablando solo? No tuvo siquiera la decencia de esperar a que le contestara como Dios mandaba, ya vería la próxima vez que se encontraran. Se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado con las palabras en la boca, le daría el sermón de su vida.

«Y si cree que hablas mucho, ¿qué te bese de nuevo?»

Puta conciencia que no se callaba.

...

 _ **L'esprit de l'escalier (francés): Se refiere al ingenio de una persona para responder con agudeza y mordacidad… cuando ya es demasiado tarde.**_

...

¡Volví :D! (lo tengo claro, a nadie le importa, a la mierda)

Bueno... ya, ninguno de los protagonistas hablaba francés, pero amo el Germano de una forma enferma y traicionera, y si no era éste término no sería ninguno :(


	10. X

_X:_

 _Manja_

—Lit, ¿Me quieres? —susurró, pasándose al asiento del otro y subiendo a sus piernas.

—Sabes que sí, Pol —fue la respuesta, pero continuaba con la mirada fija al frente, concentrado.

— ¿Del uno al diez? —insistió el rubio.

—Infinito más uno —contestó en voz baja, sin vacilar, porque era lo que debía de decir según le había indicado su novio muchas veces antes.

—¿Seguro?

Lituania bajó la vista al chico en sus piernas, sonrió con ternura.

—Seguro —y ésta seguridad, por una vez, era palpable.

—Bueno, pero yo te quiero a ti infinito elevado a infinito, no vale, Lit, ¿vas a dejarme? Como que, tipo que no podrías vivir sin mí, porque soy así, o sea, muy fabuloso —se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Lituania. Enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

—Lo eres, Feliks. No podría dejarte.

El polaco sonrió y se acercó a besarlo. Fue un beso largo y suave, muy lento.

—Tipo que te amo, Liet.

—Y yo a ti, Pol.

El fingido sonido de una arcada interrumpió la escena.

—¡Que puto asco, me empalagan, mierda!

—Aww, pero si es una ternura, _fratello_.

Alemania carraspeó.

—¿Polonia podrías... bajar de Lituania? Necesitamos continuar con la reunión —El alemán estaba tan incómodo que al aludido le dio la risa tonta.

—O sea, que aburrido eres, Ali —se levantó, tomó su fabulosa mochila de _My little pony_ y se dirigió a la puerta—. Como que me largo, sufran sin mi fantástica presencia —agitó la mano para todos y luego envió un beso a Lituania—. ¡Tipo que te veo luego, amor! —guiñó un ojo. Pareció arrepentirse y volvió para robar un último beso.

...

 _ **Manja (malayo): El comportamiento empalagoso que a veces tienen algunas personas con sus parejas.**_

'Kay, LietPol bcs why not. Son adorables, y siempre me he imaginado a Pol siendo súper clingy y a Lit dejándose llevar por esto. Y a Alemania intentando no ser tan severo al respecto pero siéndolo de todos modos porque es su deber :D

¿Reviús? ¿están pasados de moda? ¿sigue habiendo gente en fanfiction? ¿ya se fueron todos a watspat? Let me know! Los pedidos estarán eternamente abiertos fyi.


	11. XI

_XI:_

 _Gâchis_ _._

Suecia miró a Finlandia a los ojos sin parpadear, como había leído en aquél manual que Alemania le había prestado hacía un tiempo. No resultaba con italianos, pero podría hacerlo con fineses. Una mueca que no reconoció del todo se instaló en la cara del más bajo.

— ¿S-Su? ¿Q-Qué tienes? —cuestionó con un temblor que Suecia quiso creer era a causa de la emoción.

—'res mi 'sposa —dijo, intentando ser directo. No podía recordar si el serlo estaba o no en el capítulo de los fineses. Quizás lo confundió con el de los daneses, o los noruegos, o los islandeses, pues había leído todos para poder relacionarse mejor con sus vecinos-amigos-casi-hermanos.

—Ah… —Finlandia no parecía complacido. ¿Eso significaba que lo rechazaba? O ¿eran los fineses quienes no expresaban sus emociones? A lo mejor Fin estaba tan fascinado ante la perspectiva que se había quedado sin palabras. Suecia intentó que su propia felicidad no fuera demasiado agobiante para el otro—, quiero decir, que no quiero ser tu esposa, porque soy hombre, y los hombres no son esposas, no creo tener ningún problema si me llamaras esposa si yo fuera mujer pero como no soy mujer preferiría que no me dijeras así, porque es un poco vergonzoso, y Dinamarca hace bromas al respecto, y sé que Noruega se ríe internamente, y la señorita Hungría y el señor Japón se hacen ilusiones respecto a nuestra vida sexual, ¡o sea no es que tengamos una vida sexual en lo absoluto! ¡No compartida al menos, porque, ya sabes, tú y yo no somos pareja! ¡No es como si fuera necesario ser una pareja para tener una vida sexual compartida, porque las etiquetas no son necesarias entre personas adultas como tú y yo! ¡No te estoy proponiendo que tengamos sexo, claro!, ¡porque somos amigos y la amistad es buena y estoy conforme con nuestra amistad! ¡Pero tampoco es como si me estuviera negando a tener una relación contigo en caso de que la quisieras! ¡Me refiero a que lo pensaría, no a que esté desesperado en estar contigo, Su! P-Porque… uh —Finlandia estaba respirando agitadamente, y Suecia, temiendo que le pudiera dar un ataque de asma, o de pánico, o de ansiedad, le puso una mano en el hombro que no pareció calmarlo en lo más mínimo.

Pero Suecia tampoco lo estaba, por lo cual supuso estaban a mano. Aunque él estaba más confundido que al principio y con una sensación de derrota que costaría unos cuantos discursos motivacionales del resto de los nórdicos para quitarse. No tenía idea de si la respuesta había sido positiva o negativa, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, Finlandia había desaparecido al grito de "¡Sea me necesita!".

Tal vez sí que se había equivocado de capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Gâchis**_ _ **, francés: Oportunidad perdida, principalmente por causa de la incompetencia.**_

* * *

Eeeeei.

Ok, primero que nada, gracias a wuilmary10, que me devolvió la fe en fanfictionnet como página(?) y en el sufin, que tenía súper olvidado. No son personajes que manejo bien, así que si me quedó muy ooc no me mates :c

Gracias por leer, como siempre los pedidos siguen abiertos, dejen reviús, y eso, los hamo muxo.


	12. XII

_XII:_

 _Mokita_

Quizás fue Inglaterra el primero en notarlo. No porque ninguno de los dos le preocupara siquiera un poco (después de todo, sí, Francia era algo así como su amigo, pero era un hombre independiente y viejo, mientras que se olvidaba del otro la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no, sabía era un joven responsable), sino porque era _obvio_. Y, aunque a veces sufría exabruptos en los que quería gritarle al francés que lo había notado incluso antes que él y que debía ser más discreto el muy imbécil, se dedicaba a observar y esperar.

Alemania, incluso con su gran falta de inteligencia emocional, llegó a percibirlo en algún momento, tal vez porque cuando Francia llegaba a las reuniones en lugar de ponerse a incomodarlo a él y a Italia se dedicaba a reservar una silla junto a él de forma expectante, hasta que llegaba Canadá y el mayor se ponía a darle cumplidos hasta el cansancio; o tal vez porque en lugar de interrumpir en medio de una oración a cualquiera que no fuera de su agrado ponía toda su atención en la forma que Canadá respiraba (por extraño que sonase, debía ser eso, ¿qué más podía estar haciendo en una sala donde se exponían temas importantes como el estúpido nuevo presidente de su hermano?); o tal vez Alemania simplemente lo notó porque Italia (el mismo que no cayó en cuenta de su petición matrimonial) no paraba de lanzar miradas indiscretas a ambos.

La cuestión era que todo el mundo había notado las intenciones de Francia con su antigua colonia, pero este no parecía decidirse a dar el siguiente paso, aunque, por supuesto, nadie lo cuestionaba, seguros de que el autodenominado país del amor tenía un plan infalible que haría al otro caer en sus brazos en un dos por tres.

Tampoco lo cuestionaban porque el cambio había sido tan lento e imperceptible que los tomó a todos con la guardia baja. Incluso a Canadá, quien no tenía idea en que momento pasaron de una relación platónica a ese constante tira y afloja.

Se había dado cuenta porque se debía ser ciego para no ver la forma en que Francia lo miraba después de coquetear a quien fuera, como si buscara en él una respuesta para lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo hiciera adrede para provocarle celos, pese a que él no fuera del tipo celoso (¿cómo podría, si tenía de vecino al más vistoso de todos los países?). No pudo evitar sentirse halagado, por lo que le seguía la corriente de forma sutil, sonriendo aquí y allá, fingiendo ser más angelical de lo que realmente era.

Y la guerra, extraña para todos aquellos que no recordaban que el canadiense había aprendido de mano francesa las técnicas de seducción (a muy temprana edad), había comenzado, y no se le veía un final en el horizonte. Pero nadie lo mencionaba. No a los aludidos, al menos.

* * *

 _ **Mokita, kivila: Aquella verdad que todos conocen, pero de la que nadie habla.**_

* * *

Sé que ya había hecho franadá, pero me sentía en deuda con ellos porque el anterior drabble fue muy angst y sad, y Andy963 me mencionó la palabra y la pareja y todo calzó ;-;

El kivila se habla en unas islas de nueva guinea, porsiaca.

Y weno pos eso, que no me pondré a prostituir la historia a cambio de reviús, pero me ayudan a inspirarme y actualizar más seguido ;) ;)


	13. XIII

_XIII:_

 _Gheegle_

Cuando Rusia conoció a China, él no era más que un niño, mientras que el otro era un imperio que parecía sólo se alzaba sobre los otros, con sus brazos y piernas gráciles extendiéndose por el mundo, y su cara de porcelana iluminando todo, y su sonrisa cálida que podía hacer al menor olvidar al general Invierno por todo el tiempo que estuviera viéndola.

China se transformó, de repente, en un héroe, uno que mantenía en secreto y adoraba silenciosamente, y Rusia por una vez se consideró suertudo, porque tenía que serlo para limitar con alguien con esa intensidad, simpatía, encanto y fuerza, y no pudo evitar pensar que todas las desventuras por las que había pasado eran sólo pruebas para poder llegar a conocer a ese país siempre brillante. El pensamiento, indudablemente tóxico, no se apartaría nunca, y justificaría todo lo malo en que era necesario el contraste entre la luz de China y la oscuridad del resto de su vida.

Cuando China conoció a Rusia, no pareció pensar lo mismo, pues todo lo que atinó a hacer cuando lo vio por vez primera, fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, como si él fuera poco más que un perrito callejero especialmente lindo, y a repetirle lo perfecto que era, como si su única cualidad fuera esa. Y lo peor fue que Rusia lo había disfrutado, hasta que notó que el mayor hacía lo mismo con todas las naciones y niños que conocía.

Siglos después, que parecían eones, seguía recordándolo.

—Y-… No hagas eso, Iván-aru. Podrías herirte —China separó con cuidado el lápiz de las manos de Rusia, quien había estado soñando despierto, sin notar como la punta del bolígrafo se le había clavado en la palma, de alguna forma.

—Lo siento —canturreó sin tomarle importancia, tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación—, ¿qué decías?

China alzó las cejas para después posar sus codos sobre el escritorio de Rusia, viéndolo fijamente.

—No me mires así —se quejó el rubio, sonriéndole.

—Eres un niño-aru —suspiró el asiático, como si se viera tan viejo como era.

—Sobre eso pensaba —Rusia se encontraba de forma repentina con una expresión grave, y habló sin ningún rastro del tono infantil que usaba de manera usual—, ¿qué pensabas cuando me conociste?

Si China no supiera que la pregunta era seria, hubiese reído ante el parecido a la que tantos hombres y mujeres le habían hecho a lo largo de su vida, aunque también sabía que Rusia no lo hacía solo con la intención de ser halagado, a diferencia de todas aquellas otras personas. Decidió ser honesto.

—Creí que eras el niño más adorable del mundo, y que llegarías a ser un hombre muy guapo —Sonrió ante el recuerdo—, pero me equivoqué, porque creciste para ser un hombre adorable-aru… aunque la altura me tomó por sorpresa —China se movió hacia adelante, para agarrar entre sus dedos una de las mejillas de Rusia y apretarla, como si él tuviera cinco años, haciéndolo reír de una forma tan natural que casi lo tomó por sorpresa—. Pero no le digas eso a mis hermanos-aru. Los entristecería saber que no son los más lindos.

* * *

 ** _Gheegle (filipino): Es lo que llaman el impulso de pellizcar o apretar algo que les parece adorable y muy tierno._**

* * *

Rochu bc merecen amor. Sé que la palabra no se adapta tan bien a la historia, pero siempre me ha dado curiosidad cómo se conocieron estos dos, porque la diferencia de edad en este caso _ES_ grande.

Y eso pos k los amo :DDD


	14. XIV

_XIV:_

 _Meraki_

Grecia no estaba cocinando para el estúpido Turquía, sino que lo hacía para sí mismo cuando ese imbécil llegó a entrometerse a su casa (claro, él tenía la culpa de haber abierto la puerta, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para cerrársela en la cara u obligarlo a salir).

Y ahora este estaba sentado sobre uno de sus mesones, observando cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente, como si esperara que le lanzara algo (¿un cuchillo, quizá?) a la cara. Grecia no lo haría, se encontraba a punto de dormirse sobre la cocina encendida y llena de utensilios. Parecía como si fuera a hacer un banquete, aunque realmente su método fuera el de cocinar para el resto de la semana de una vez, pues sabía estaría demasiado agotado como para pensar en hacer algo, lo que resultaría en, derechamente, no comer.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó la voz hosca de Turquía, la cual Heracles podía jurar taladraba sus oídos.

—¿Qué te importa? —gruñó, siseando un poco cuando una gota de aceite hirviendo le quemó la mano.

Pudo oír al turco bajando de su improvisado punto de observación para echarlo a un lado con un movimiento de cadera, ante el cual el greco, en lugar de protestar, rodó los ojos. Se acercó al lavaplatos para aplicar agua en la quemadura, que dolía bastante. Pudo oír al otro mascullando cosas bajo su respiración, mientras apagaba las cosas que consideraba innecesarias.

—Si cocinas con ese humor, esto te quedará horrible —dijo, probándolo y haciendo una mueca de reprobación—. Al menos hoy comerás algo bien hecho, por un gourmet, en lugar de tu arroz con embutidos varios. En serio, estás volviéndote algo fofo, si no consigues pronto con quien acostarte deberías inscribirte a un gimnasio.

Decidido a no escuchar las burlas (y a no tirarlo a la calle, porque Turquía _realmente_ cocinaba bien), subió las escaleras y se tiró en la cama, oyendo al otro quejarse de como debería ir a hacer la compra para cocinar algo decente. Cayó dormido en menos de cinco minutos.

Despertó con el sonido de un portazo, el de la puerta principal, lo que lo sobresaltó. Se encontraba mucho más descansado, por lo que supuso habrían pasado varias horas desde que había llegado su inesperada visita.

Bajó a paso lento, sólo para encontrarse con la mesa puesta a la perfección, con una nota encima de ella.

 _Gato estúpido, no te desperté. Tu comida está en el microondas. Deje otras congelando en el refrigerador, para el resto de la semana. Ya te encargarás tú de tus desayunos y tus cenas, perdedor._

Deseó sentirse antipático al respecto, pero no lo logró. Al ir a buscar su comida, se encontró con un plato lleno de adornos inútiles y misceláneos, que lo hacían ver todo tan bonito que por un segundo no quiso arruinar, porque se notaba que a Turquía le había tomado tiempo. De todas formas, lo destrozó y por poco no se traga las estúpidas florecitas plásticas.

Maldito fuera el imbécil turco por esas señales mixtas que enviaba al ir hasta el mercado para cocinarle un plato de cinco estrellas y después insultarlo, se dijo, mientras miraba la maldita nota y sonreía adormilado por la buena comida.

* * *

 ** _Meraki (griego): Hacer algo con amor y creatividad, poniendo el alma en ello._**

* * *

Eip, heme aquí.

Turquía y Grecia juntos son cool, son sexys, son especiales, son apasionados. Lo siento, pero Japón puede tomar fotos desde afuera (lo amo, rlly). Pero necesitan amoooor (no que me moleste el smut, dun get me wrong) y FLUFFY FLUFF. Los quería domestic.

Y eso, saludines, bai, dejen reviús(?) imma slut 4 revius.


End file.
